Haunt It Up
Haunt It Up is the second Halloween episode of Shake It Up. Plot After a mean comment by one of the dancers, Cece and Rocky decide that they are to old for trick-or-treating, and decided to instead celebrate "Mature-o'ween". When Flynn hears this, he says he's never going to give up trick-or-treating. Cece and Rocky find this cute, and call him a little baby. Angered by this, Flynn goes to Crusty's to see that Ty and Deuce were getting tickets for a 'Scare-a-thon', but won't bring Flynn with them, saying that he's too young, and would get scared. Flynn then challenges Ty and Deuce to spend one night in the haunted house, which is rumored to be haunted by the spirit of a young boy. The bet was that if Ty and Deuce get scared and leave, then they have to treat Flynn to the 'Scare-a-thon'. But if Flynn gets scared and leaves, then he treats them to the 'Scare-a-thon', and stays home. Deuce and Ty accept the challenge. Later that night, Rocky and Cece are celebrating "Mature-o'ween", and Rocky suggests that they knit. Cece at first refuses, but then decides to do it. Meanwhile, Ty, Deuce, and Flynn go to the haunted house, and Deuce starts to get scared. Afterwards, with the girls, Dina comes over to Cece's apartment, and Rocky and Cece invite her to celebrate "Mature-o'ween" with them, which she accepts. The three girls then decide to watch a tear-jerking movie titled "Shores". At the haunted house, Deuce constantly gets scared, and makes many attempts to leave, but Ty holds him back, and shows him that all the things scaring him were pranks set up by Flynn, to try to get them to lose the bet. This continues to happen throughout the episode. After watching the movie, the three girls realize that they are missing out on Halloween, and decide to go trick-or-treating. But right when they are about to leave, a young boy shows up at the door, telling them that he's lost. Though Cece and Dina wanted to leave for trick-or-treating, Rocky has them stay to take care of the boy. Though he didn't know house's phone number, they later find out that he knows his address, and go to take him home. But once they get there, they see only Flynn, Ty, and Deuce there, and the young boy disappears. The girls explain that they were taking the boy home, but Deuce tells them that nobody has lived in the house for years. Then, Cece recognizes the picture on the wall of the portrait of the spirit that was rumoured to haunt the house, as the young boy they found. Then, the boy comes out and scares them, causing everybody to scream and run out of the house. Everybody except for Flynn. It was then revealed that the boy was not a ghost, and was only a friend of Flynn, who was helping him scare everybody, so he could win the bet. During the credits, Ty, Flynn, and Deuce come back from the 'Scare-a-thon', and reveal that they got kicked out, because Deuce was screaming in the theatre. Deuce then says that he has an idea of what they could do for the rest of the night. After Ty asked what, Deuce suggested that they watch the movie "Shores", the same movie that Cece, Rocky, and Dina were watching earlier. Ty and Flynn both scream. Trivia *This episode is part of Disney Channel's annual Monstober Fest. *This is the last episode in which the title ends in "It Up". *This is the second (and the last) Halloween special after Beam It Up. *CeCe forgot what an "idea" was, yet knew the meaning to the word "condescending". *This episode aired on Roshon Fegan's birthday. *This is the second to last episode of the series. Goofs *Stevie Houghnagel, played by Byron in a prank, has his hair parted to the left, when his hair in the picture (most likely his death portrait) is parted to the right. Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel Category:2013 releases